disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Candy
King Candy, formerly known as Turbo, is the main antagonist of the film Wreck-It Ralph. He is the ruler of the kingdom in which the game Sugar Rush takes place. He is voiced by Alan Tudyk. Official Disney Bio "All hail King Candy-ruler of the race track, captain of confectionary, sovereign of sugar. Not surprisingly, the most powerful figure in the Sugar Rush game is also the best racer on the track. He may look noble enough, but he doesn't exactly welcome Ralph with open arms. The king is ably assisted by his strong-armed security team, and his diminutive henchman Sour Bill, a tiny little ball of bad." Personality King Candy is incredibly eccentric and flamboyant. Throughout most of the film, he portrays himself as a bubbly, yet somewhat strict, ruler. As Turbo, he was said to have loved the spotlight, but the moment that was all taken away, the racer became demented, and he was determined to remain beloved, even if it meant ruining another game. While most of the film portrays him as wacky and fun, the king's true colors are shown as time goes on. He is revealed to be an intelligent mastermind, whose ambitions drive him to insanity. According to his minion, Sour Bill, he'll do anything to get what he wants. This was proven when Candy attempted to murder Vanellope on the racetrack during the Random Roster Race. It is traits like these that makes King Candy a virus, what video game characters christen as dangerous threats that can spread and control. Like most Disney villains, King Candy is power-hungry. As shown when he was turned into a monstrous Cy-Bug, he planned to take over any game of his choice, now that he had ultimate power to assimilate. Although he was a strict ruler, Candy was apparently beloved by the Sugar Rush subjects, who all showed a definite respect for him, with the exception of Vanellope of course. The praise, however, was artificial when Turbo had reformatted Sugar Rush. Aside from his dark and funny nature, King Candy also proves to be very manipulative, being able to get Ralph to destroy Vanellope's kart, acting as if it was to protect her, though it was really to prevent his plans from being foiled. Appearance Animator Zach Parrish was the supervising animator for the king. The filmmakers wanted to make King Candy a homage to The Mad Hatter from Disney's 1951 film, Alice in Wonderland. King Candy is a diminutive man with gray hair sticking out from the opposite sides of his head. As Turbo, he was still short in stature, but had grayish/white skin and beaming yellow eyes and teeth. As the regal king, King Candy wore a purple, long sleeved vest with a white short front. He also wore poofy golden pants and purple slippers with red gumdrops at the tip. The king's most notable feature, would be his tiny, golden crown that is usually slanted atop his large head. As Turbo, the racer wore a white and jump jumpsuit and helmet. As a Cy-Bug, King Candy was as tall as Ralph and his face repeatedly transformed from King Candy to Turbo, though Candy was apparently the default face. He had the body structure of a centipede, and could curl into a ball for protection. His colors consisted of most purple and pink, and the tip of his claws had a darker tone of purple. His head also sported purple scars, which were also seen under his mouth. With his transformation, he gained green wings for flight that can fold in at will. Whenever his Cy-Bug programming occured, King Candy's eyes turned black and pixelated while the Turbo persona remained unchanged. Story King Candy was originally a character named Turbo from an old unplugged racing game called TurboTime. He was considered a really fast (and popular) racer, but once a new racing game came into the scene, that game got more attention than Turbo. Being jealous, Turbo decided to crash the game, thus causing both his game and the other racing game to become unplugged. His actions were nicknamed "Game-jumping" and "going Turbo", which was something that the video game characters were encouraged not to do (as dying in a game a character is not native to results in their permanent death, as Sonic mentions earlier in the film), and which is something that Ralph does later to try to become a good guy. Unbeknown to anyone, Turbo actually escaped his game before it was unplugged, and thus escaped termination. Years later, he hijacked Sugar Rush by messing with the code and replacing Princess Vanellope's position as royalty with himself, turning himself into King Candy, and turning Vanellope into a glitch. Even worse, he locked up all of the memories the inhabitants had for Vanellope and everyone saw her as a glitch. Appearances ''Wreck-It Ralph King Candy is first seen at the race track in Sugar Rush where he and the other racers are preparing to deposit their gold coin fees for the daily Random Roster Race, expressing immense excitement for the race. During the registration, King Candy notices a mysterious hooded figure depositing a coin and it is revealed to be Vanellope. King Candy orders his security guards to capture her, but because of a random taffy monster attack, she escapes. The king orders Wynchel and Duncan to bring the taffy monster to his castle. There, he orders his assistant Sour Bill to de-taffy the beast. The "monster" reveals to be Wreck-It Ralph, a villain from the game ''Fix-It Felix, Jr., covered in candy. King Candy believes Ralph has "gone Turbo" and is trying to take over his game. Ralph explains that the "coin" Vanellope inserted was actually his gold medal, and that he needs it back. The king tells Ralph that the medal can only be returned if Vanellope wins the race and earns it back, but since she's not allowed to, the medal may be gone for good. Losing his patience, King Candy orders Ralph to leave Sugar Rush and heads out to find and capture Vanellope. Later on, the king gets a call that Ralph and Vanellope have broken into the kart factory to build a kart for the race. King Candy, Wynchel, Duncan, and several other guards, storm in and attack. Unfortunately for the king, the duo got away. Back at the castle, King Candy paces nervously in his throne room as Wynchel and Duncan search for the glitch. When they return, they inform the king that they've failed. With no other choice, King Candy and Sour Bill head to the lowest part of the castle where the game's codes lie. King Candy is able to retrieve Ralph's medal ands heads out alone to find him. When he does, he tries to convince Ralph that if Vanelloppe were allowed to race, it would make her a playable character, thus making the glitchiness recognizable and would cause Sugar Rush to be unplugged, along with destroying Vanellope as she is unable to leave the game because she is a glitch. King Candy offers Ralph his medal if he'll keep Vanellope from the race. Understanding the king's claims, Ralph reluctantly destroys Vanellope's kart. Afterwards, he leaves Sugar Rush and returns to his own game. There, he is able to see the Sugar Rush cabinet and notices Vanellope's picture on it. Ralph immediately returns to Sugar Rush and tortures King Candy's minion, Sour Bill, into revealing King Candy's crime of messing with Vanellope's program. Bill also tells Ralph that if Vanellope's crosses the finish line in an official race, the game will reset and Vanellope will no longer be a glitch. Meanwhile, the daily Random Roster Race (the race that determines the game's racers for the day) has begun. Ralph breaks Vanellope out of King Candy's fungeon and asks his friend Fix-It Felix, to repair her kart. During the race, Vanellope catches up to King Candy, who tries to ram Vanellope off the track. As the king attacks the glitch, Vanellope's glitchiness reveals King Candy for who he really is. After Vanellope races ahead, King Candy/Turbo gets eaten by a Cy-Bug. However, instead of dying, he fuses with it into a monstrous creature depicting both his King Candy and Turbo personas. Now, as he exclaims, that he was the most powerful virus in the arcade, King Candy/Turbo decided to take over the arcade, but not before killing Ralph. King Candy/Turbo attempts to kill him and worse, force Ralph to watch Vanellope almost getting killed by Cy-Bugs. However, Ralph makes a "beacon" which attracts and kills the Cy-Bugs from Hero's Duty out of Vanellope's Diet Cola Mountain and that attracts all of the Cy-Bugs, including Turbo/King Candy, and kills them all for good. Trivia *King Candy bares a striking resemblance to The Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. Animator Zach Parrish even noted that the overall design of King Candy was based off the Hatter. *King Candy was the fourth Disney villain to be in disguise. The first is The Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and the second being Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty, and the third Ursula from The Little Mermaid. *King Candy/Turbo has many similarities to Judge Doom from another Disney crossover film, Who Framed Roger Rabbit: *#Both have used identities related to figures of authority, a king for King Candy/Turbo and a judge for Judge Doom. *#Both Judge Doom and King Candy/Turbo attempt to destroy/conquer the place they came from, Toon Town for Judge Doom, and Game Central Station for King Candy/Turbo. *# Both Judge Doom and King Candy are associated with the damaging of a protagonist's life. *#Both Judge Doom and King Candy had past alter-egos that were responsible for infamous crimes that have been talked about by the supporting protagonists, Doom's toon form by Eddie Valiant for killing his brother and Turbo by Fix-It Felix, Jr. for game-jumping. *#Both Judge Doom's and King Candy's true identities were found out by the deuteragonists Eddie and Vanellope during the climax of their respective films. *#Both Judge Doom and King Candy/Turbo both have teams for henchman, the Weasels for Judge Doom and the other racers for King Candy/Turbo. Gallery wreckitralphcapkingcandybill.png|King Candy in his racing attire tumblr_mbf48hU9cH1rghrtao1_1280.jpg|King Candy with Sour Bill wreck_it_ralph_ew_exclusive_rgb-9.jpg|King Candy in his kart King Candy Racer.jpg|A KIng Candy figure complete with his race kart/throne Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 11.47.31 AM.png|8-Bit Turbo, King Candy's true identity. tumblr_mbwvycTR1s1r7bf7do2_1280.png|King Candy with Wynchel and Duncan Category:Disney characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Bugs Category:Robots Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Those eaten Category:Iconic characters Category:Evil Monarchs Category:Those destroyed Category:Sugar Rush Racers